Power Always Wins
by majin21
Summary: Naruto inside Ash's body! Awesome! Overpowered!Harem!Dark!Ash/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Power, huh?**

A lone figure walked down a dusty road. He had on a black cloak with a hood that shadows his face but showed his black cargo pants and combat boots. Suddenly five shuriken shot from the bushes and pierced his back. Not even flinching, he kept on his way. "The sky is so nice today. No clouds or anything." he said before the weapons were shot out of his skin by small blasts of darkness that sent each careening into and through a tree. "I really hope I'm not late. I hate to keep people waiting." he said as he brought up a gloved hand before vanishing and there was a loud snap before he was seen coming from the side and slamming a blond woman through a tree and into the ground and sliding for a few feet.

Stepping over her, he sighed in exasperation as he felt his muscles stiffen. Looking down he noticed a shadow stretching out to his and with a sigh of boredom, his finger twitched and three spears of light skewered the shadow and kept it there. "Now let's see just how long your chakra lasts." he said with a wave of his hand to show that he really didn't care if the guy fell over dead from chakra exhaustion as he could feel his reserves vanishing faster than ice cream in summer.

Feeling vibrations behind him, a hand of rock rose behind him and caught the giant arm as it came for him before many more hands rose up and dragged down the big shinobi in red armor. He looked over just in time to see the blond woman back up and doing a hand sign of the mind projection jutsu and he reached out and grasped her consciousness making her body stiffen before he threw it back at her making her gasp in surprise as she fell ass over tea-kettle.

"What do you want? You're annoying." he said and looked down at his watch "I have to be somewhere in five minutes or else my little project is going to destroy half of Mountain Country." he said with a sigh again as his shoulders slouched.

"Naruto, Hokage-sama has sent us to retrieve you." Ino said after she straightened herself out and he merely rolled his eyes, though they couldn't see it and turned around before vanishing in a blur of speed making his spears and rock hands fade out.

"We were in an illusion the whole time?" Shikamaru asked as he panted in exhaustion.

"Why yes, there is no way that I would actually stop what I was doing for some Konoha assholes." he said before dispelling revealing itself to be a clone as they noticed off in the distance a black figure disappearing over a hill with a slow gait.

(Mountain Country)

Naruto sighed once more as he looked directly into a pure red eye that was glaring at him. "You're late." a red head in a scientist coat said and he merely shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing happened while I was gone." he said as he pressed his hand to the black lizard on the ground and with a surge of chakra the lizard grew until it was towering over him and Kyuubi by at least 12 feet and became a night black dragon with completely red eyes.

"So it's true. Your chakra makes people stronger." she said as her ten tails waved behind her elegantly.

"It took this just to find that out?" he asked and received a clipboard to the back of the head for it but he made no reaction to show he even felt it. Petting the dragon's scales, he applied chakra to him and he became a 10 foot long basilisk that wrapped around his shoulders and waist underneath his cloak with its head and some of its neck coming from under his collar and resting on his right shoulder.

"Well? Any idea why three Konoha ANBU are trailing you?" she asked him with a twitch to her eyebrow.

"They said Tsunade wants to 'retrieve' me. I could care less and I already have a pretty good idea of why they want me back." he said as he looked into the sky.

"Why?" she asked and he chuckled but it was empty.

"I'm the first Z-rank shinobi in history. Once it got out that I was no longer a jinchuuriki, it was only a matter of time. No doubt they're gonna ask what happened to you." he said and she got a sly smile on her face.

"You'll protect me right?" she asked as she reached into his hood and stroked his whisker marks.

"Of course Benihime." he said with a smirk as he leaned his forehead against her own. "Well let's get this over with." he said and with a wave of his hand and an explosion of smoke, he was laid drunkenly on the back of a black stallion. Kyuubi stifled a laugh as she jumped above him and in a flash of light was a small kit curled up on his back as he was draped over the horses back. Before long it set off at a trot towards Konoha.

(3 days later)

Tsunade sweat-dropped as she saw the horse carrying a drunken Naruto on its back vanish with a wisp of shadow and the drunk man fell on his face but made no response of pain. The sweat-drop grew bigger as she noticed that the fox hadn't awakened at all from his back so with a paper weight, she hit him in the back of the head and on reflex he sliced it in half with a finger as he mumbled "Dammit five more minutes, Kyuubi, I don't want to do anything today."

A second passed and suddenly he stood up and wobbly kept his balance before giving a drunken salute. "Majin Naruto's reporting for duty, Shinigami. I don't want to go to the past today I already killed Madara three times it's gotten boring." he whined before the fox from before climbed onto his left shoulder and slapped him with her tail. Blinking out of his stupor, he looked at the fox and gave a lop-sided grin before plucking her off of his shoulder causing her to give a yelp of surprise. "No I don't want to help in this stupid war. Just leave me alone until I'm bored will ya?" he asked with a sigh of annoyance.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we can't risk somebody else recruiting you." she said and he glared at her before a triumphant smirk appeared on his face.

"Well then I'm sorry for wasting your time." he said as he pulled out a Kiri hitai-ate from his pocket. She didn't even hesitate with her response.

"You pilfered that off of a dead shinobi, you aren't in Kiri's logs as a registered shinobi." she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I refuse to stay here long. I'm not going back to this stupid program full of weaklings and I'm only accepting this job because you're paying me 75 billion ryo." he said and walked away with a last comment. "If that's too steep then I'm sure Iwa can pay full price." he said before vanishing without a trace.

(An hour later)

Naruto was calmly sitting on the pipe of Hiruzen on the Hokage Monument when he felt a chakra signature appear behind him. "You have been called before the council Namikaze-san." an ANBU said and with a nod Naruto appeared inside of the council chambers with a loud crack of thunder announcing his presence as he fell back and a throne of darkness with a dragon skull looming over it appeared for him as he crossed his legs and leaned his head onto his fist.

"What is it that you need of me?" he asked as everyone started to shake off their shock at seeing his mastery over the element of darkness.

"We want you to reconsider your price." Koharu stated and he rubbed his temple in frustration.

"How hard is it for you Neanderthals to understand a simple thing like that? It's like this" he said as he held up one hand "You pay me" held up the other "You don't pay me and I walk out. It's that simple."

"But 75 billion is a little too much don't you think." Hinata said from her seat as clan head.

"Of course it's not too much. You people have 75 billion ryo just from siphoning off all of my trust fund from my father's account when he was Yondaime." he said and they visibly cringed at the accusation "Oh that's right. I already personally sucked my money back out of your bank accounts already and whatever else it was spread out to. So don't try to say you can't get it back when it's already been done. Now, from my time in Konoha's vault you have 10 trillion ryo in this hell hole and if you can't pay me 75 billion then that's your problem but you're going to find out why Kumo is so mad at me." he said and leaned back.

"You were the one who stole 2 trillion out of Kumo's village account." Shikamaru stated and he nodded with a roll of his eyes.

"Obviously, since I do own the best security service in the world I could personally shut down each of your villages and leave them to the wolves with a touch of a button so **don't** tempt me. I just got over my annual hangover and I do not feel like being annoyed now just tell me yes or no before I blow up your village." he said with a vein throbbing on his forehead and he opened his hand to show a clay figure of a man with his mouth wide open in a silent scream of terror.

"We'll pay the fee but we must know your strength level and to judge that you will face the strongest person in our village. Your match with Uchiha-sama will start in 5 minutes in the chunin exam stadium." Homura said and Naruto merely yawned and waved him off.

"I don't care just make sure he's not late this time," he said as he and his throne sank into the floor causing many to try to sense where he was headed however his chakra signature was already gone.

(5 minutes later)

News traveled fast throughout the village and the stadium was packed as they saw Naruto standing on top of the guard of a sword stuck in the ground as his cloak blew in the wind while he was reading a book titled LOVELESS. When Sasuke appeared with his patented and copyrighted Uchiha smirk, he didn't even twitch in acknowledgement of his existence. When the match started everyone became silent as they waited.

"Dobe, you can actually read now... that's a surprise." he said but again got no response much to his annoyance as old memories of their time in Squad 7 resurfaced before they were ruthlessly squashed into the back of his mind where they belonged. "Why are you reading that book right now anyway?" he shouted and merely got a deadpan stare in his direction.

"To know how it ends, I thought that was obvious Uchiha-san." he said getting a flinch from Sasuke but he shrugged it off as he did hand signs and shot out a large fireball the size of person.

Without any hand sign or movement, the fireball suddenly split in half and spun around Naruto and formed a tornado of flames that became hotter and hotter before it turned blue and was sent flying at Sasuke whose eyes widened and he sped out of the way as the tornado dug a trench in the ground. Looking at Naruto again he merely saw him flip a page in his book. "Oh my...I didn't know that." he said before chuckling "I hate prophecies yet this is oddly amusing." he said with a smirk as he continued reading.

Frowning, Sasuke pulled out his Kusanagi short sword and sped at Naruto who merely turned a page. When he swung, he was not expecting the sword Naruto was standing on to rise up and attack him stopping his strike and shooting at his stomach. Twisting out of the way, he saw Naruto merely standing on air but his danger senses told him to duck, saving his neck but not a few hairs off of his head. Turning to the sword he blocked it once more before a large snake as thick as a tree trunk wrapped around his wrist and slung him to the other side of the arena before retreating back into Naruto's sleeve.

"Dammit, put that book away!" he shouted as he prepared a chidori and shot at Naruto, his jutsu carving up the path he took only for him to pass straight through Naruto like a ghost and go flying into the arena wall again.

The audience was in shock. Naruto...the dead last...was publicly humiliating their strongest shinobi in front of them without moving at all.

As Sasuke got out of the rubble he noticed a whistling sound and moved to the side saving his life as the sword almost impaled him in the shoulder but it missed by an inch. It vibrated once before coming to Naruto's hand that held it up before swinging behind him, bringing up an upheaval of dirt from the force of the swing as Naruto started to talk.

"Take the heavens by storm, Gilgamesh!" he shouted and his chakra shot into the sky like a beam before it died out and revealed Naruto's once black sword completely changed. It turned into a 5 foot long katana with the guard being the kanji for time and a light green edge as well as light green tribal markings going down the flat of it finishing off with a glossy look.

Now they finally noticed that Naruto's cloak had vanished to reveal him in a white hakama, white shoes with black socks, and an open white jacket with his sleeves rolled up as well as a black sash wrapped a bit crooked around his waist and a small bit of it left over and hanging to his side. They also noticed the necklace with ten red nagatama along with his glowing white eyes with concentric ripples with tomoe on each ring. "What was that?"

"Oh that? That is a thing I call a zanpakuto. I take a portion of your soul, mold it into its own personality and it becomes a weapon of its own choice. Each zanpakuto is sentient but every single one of them has a sealed stated which sealed all of your power away which was what you were fighting a while ago was me at 1% of my power and now that I am in shikai or partial release I am at 25% because I am a special case. Since I am the most gifted person in jikukan ever it seems appropriate that my zanpakuto gives me free reign over time and space. Now...prepare yourself. Don't think. Don't blink. If you hesitate for even a second...you will die." he said and suddenly he was in front of Sasuke with his katana an inch from his forehead and just in the nick of time Sasuke got out of the way with a cut over his right eye.

He activated the curse mark and flame like markings covered the left side of his face before he vanished in a burst of speed only to be sent skidding across the dirt on his face. "Ah, I see. Your curse mark gives you a boost of potency in your chakra but it don't take damage very well." he said and true to his word the markings vanished a second later. Sasuke's eyes morphed into the Mangekyo and suddenly an ethereal figure appeared wrapped around Sasuke with its skeletal figure and demonic horns.

"Oh...Susano'o...the more you're beat down, the closer it gets to completion. But you don't have enough chakra to keep it up for long." he said and his blade changed in a green flash and turned into a giant lunar scythe with one on the bottom as well. He appeared behind Sasuke and his jutsu was crushed to pieces before he was sent crashing into the wall once more. When he struggled to get up, he was slammed into the ground by the side of the scythe and Naruto effortlessly hefted the blade onto his shoulder and turned around to walk away. He didn't get far before he was stabbed through the back with the blade coming out of his chest.

He merely chuckled and his blade appeared back in its sealed state before turning into a sword with bandages all over the sheath and the handle with a diamond shaped guard. He grinned maliciously as he pulled out the blade that had many chips in it due to overuse. "I'm sorry that I have to do this to you. But this baby just doesn't want to be fixed up to a straight edge. So I gotta warn ya...it doesn't cut clean." he said and with that single warning he simply turned back around and continued walking away before Sasuke fell to the ground and thousands of lacerations appeared all over his body. Naruto chuckled before a clone appeared behind him and pulled the blade out of his back before tossing it and dispelling just as the blade sank into the back of Sasuke's knee.

"Pathetic." he said with a roll of his eyes as someone appeared in front of him in crimson smoke and a woman with crimson hair ran out and started to check over his chest and looked over his back before sighing in relief. She smiled at him sweetly and instantly she reached back and swung a giant steel mallet she got from – somewhere – before smashing it over his head. Everything was frozen in surprise for a moment before the mallet simply shattered as it showed him still reading his book.

"Dammit, Naruto you baka, I wish you would stop being so reckless! Don't worry me like that..." she said with a pout and big teary eyes.

"If you honestly thought that I even felt that then I need to remind you of what happened when we went to Kiri." he said and her look was wiped off as his form was overshadowed by his shikai state with hundreds of swords stabbed throughout his form making him look like a pincushion.

"Don't remind me of that. I thought you were gonna die." she said and he rolled his eyes and flipped a page.

"How would you think that when I didn't even say ouch." he said and tilted his head in confusion as she huffed and turned away with a pout before getting a smirk on her face and turned back only to see the remains of black smoke and a tick mark appeared on her head.

"Oh no, you are not getting away from this argument." she said and vanished with a crimson wisp of smoke.

(20 minutes later)

Naruto was once again sitting on the pipe of Hiruzen when he felt a chakra pop up behind him. "Honestly, if this is another council meeting then I'm going to kill you all." he said and when he felt a fist coming for his head, his eyes lit in recognition before he grabbed the gloved fist and threw the pink haired girl off of the Monument. His ears twitched and he dissolved into particles of light that slowly faded away just as a steel mallet slammed through his previous seat.

(With Naruto)

He was about to land until he felt something get pulled from behind his navel and suddenly he was yanked from his husk of a body as he grabbed his power and sword before leaving.

As he flew through the multiverse, he started to receive memories of where he was going and got the basic information that he was taking over the body of 16 year old Ash Ketchum as he had been abandoned by Dawn and Brock right before his match with Volkner, the undefeated eighth gym leader of Sinnoh. Synchronizing his power with Ash's already immense aura reserves, he started to push as much chakra into his pokemon as they could stand.

He still remembered when he learned of the effects of him becoming the Juubi. His chakra became so powerful, that it literally caused anything it came into contact with to evolved and he just pushed a crap load of it into all of his pokemon that were on him at the moment. He shot a ball of darkness out into the distance that split into three and went in search of all of the cloned pokemon Mewtwo created back on New Island. Turning towards his destination, he walked into the gym to see Volkner calmly awaiting his upcoming battle with him.

Surprisingly, he saw that he had an audience for this battle in the form of Scott, from the Battle Frontier, Cynthia, the current champion of this region, Flint, a previous gym leader he had barely defeated, and Gary, his old rival from Kanto. They were all waiting to watch how he had adapted to being on his own and he was a little touched but quickly and ruthlessly crushed the feeling as he went into battle mode. Idly, he felt pokeballs entering his pocket from the darkness of it and could already feel the increasing power of the cloned pokemon as he put chakra into them but also surprisingly he felt several legendaries enter his pocket as he absently enlarged his pocket with a seal.

"So you finally show up? I wondered maybe you ran away." Volkner said trying to get an early psychological advantage over him only to be silently cowed as Ash flared his KI so high a projection of a giant in black armor with a greatsword in one hand appeared behind him and his eyes flashed once before vanishing.

"Shall we begin?" he asked calmly and got a nod as his opponent had been slightly shaken from the KI he had just received.

"This will be a 6-on-6 battle with no exchanges allowed are you two familiar with the rules? Then begin." came the robotic voice of the mechanical ref. As soon as they got permission to start both tossed out their pokeballs and their first choices appeared. Volkner's Luxray got an up close and personal look at Ash's Dragonite as it was already on it by the time its pokeball opened.

With a fierce roar, Dragonite rose to the sky and threw Luxray to the ground like a baseball causing a massive crater to form as dust was shot into the sky.

(In the stands)

"Whoa." was all Flint could say as he looked at the dragon majestically suspended in midair.

"I never knew he even had so much as a Dratini!" Gary said with shock.

"I've never known any dragon to be able to move that fast other than Rayquayza and he's legendary so it's expected but even with his speed, it pales in comparison to what I just saw." Cynthia said with a serious look on her face. _"So that's one pokemon of his to look out for and if this is his first this must be his weakest. Scary" _she thought as a grin slowly came upon her face.

(Battleground)

Volkner was in shock. The match had barely begun and he had already lost his first pokemon. Palming the next ball, he threw out his next pokemon before he yelled "Quickly use Lock-On then Zap Cannon!"

As his Magneton appeared on the battlefield, a red circle appeared on Dragonite's chest seconds before a large beam of lightning smashed into it. With a flap of its wings, the smoke cleared to show a still unharmed Dragonite. Quickly Dragonite snaked through the air with fire blazing all around it, smashing into Magneton with a lot of force and sent it skidding across the ground as a large flamethrower was sent after it resulting in a massive explosion of fire.

"What was that?!" Volkner exclaimed as he looked on in shock as Magneton tried to rise only to fall back knocked out. Now he only had 4 pokemon left.

"Dragonite's pre-evolved forms are both serpentine gifting this amazingly defensive and powerful dragon great speed and an impossible amount of flexibility. It also helps that he constantly trains against another of my dragons who flies in a similar way. Wish to see him?" he asked as Volkner sent out his Lanturn. "Baton Pass," he said and Dragonite vanished and in his place appeared the legendary Rayquaza only this one was black.

"I can't believe it. You found a shiny Rayquaza. Why didn't you just use him from the beginning?" he asked in genuine awe and curiosity.

"Because when I hatched Rayquaza, I discovered something extremely upsetting to me. Here is a legendary pokemon on the same level as my pseudo-legendary and they were of equal power. He was supposed to be stronger! So I did the natural thing and put him through rigorous training that was almost as harsh as the one I had for myself. I fought him myself and he has still never won a single battle against me. Ever." he said and to show this Rayquaza simply opened its mouth and Lanturn was blown away by a simple Hyper Beam that wasn't even charged all the way. "Next victim" he said as he crossed his arms.

(Stands)

Nobody had anything to say as they were too busy having their jaws lodged into the ground.

(Battlefield)

Volkner frowned as he reluctantly sent out his Raichu. "Baton Pass," he said and Rayquaza was replaced by Pikachu who merely looked at its evolved form before yawning in boredom.

"Finally, a pokemon I planned for." Volkner muttered to himself before allowing a smirk to form on his face. "Alright Raichu, let's start this off with a thunderbolt!" he called out before his eyes widened as Pikachu merely absorbed the lightning before suddenly appearing lodged in Raichu's gut with the wisps of Volt Tackle still crackling around him.

"You underestimated my genius in being a genuine trainer." He said to Volkner as Pikachu returned to his side of the field in a blur of speed. "Yes, you may have prepared for my old pokemon but that was before my two shackles were removed from me and I didn't have to worry about helping Brock cook food that actually had taste and I didn't need to constantly help Dawn prepare for her next contest by repeatedly telling her the basics over and over again until she finally understood and then I had to hold her hand through it for so long it was more like I was winning the contests. Now that all I have is free time on my hands, I can actually have my first training session with my pokemon and this is the result of it." He said as he waved a hand down at Pikachu who pumped a fist in anticipation for the next victim.

"Alright Electrode, give him a Rollout right out of the gates!" Volkner announced as the ball pokemon came speeding towards Pikachu before the red beam could fully dissipate from his body. Right before the point of impact, Pikachu smacked him with his tail, sending Electrode flying through the air where it was suddenly bombarded with air slashes from that same lethal tail. "That shouldn't be possible!" Volkner yelled as he gripped his hair as once again his pokemon was defeated by a single move.

"I didn't think so for a while either until I started to think more about how moves relate to each other. I figured that if Air Slash could be done with wings, then the same could be said for tails as well or even fists if trained at hard enough. Pikachu's even learned a move from another element." He said as he smiled at the electric mouse in fondness. He had grown attached to the ketchup addict and would probably be taking him with him on his next dimension hop. He watched as Volkner stared at his last pokeball in desperation before sending out his last pokemon: an Electivire. Only, this one seemed to be upset about something… No, this certain pokemon was enraged about being outcast, his Charizard would have been the same if he didn't allow him to keep fighting instead of keeping him stuffed in a pokeball when he got arrogant. "Baton Pass" he said and Pikachu nodded before glowing and a Lucario appeared in his place.

However, this Lucario was different from others. His eyes were crimson and his six long dreads had red tips that flowed into the air as the ground cracked when he softly landed on the floor. "Say hello to my protégé. All pokemon use aura and some humans can as well, however, Lucario and Riolu are particularly sensitive to the energy of this world. Since all pokemon use aura, it must be a blank element able to be manipulated to that pokemon's natural element so in that sense, any pokemon can learn any move from any element if trained in aura enough. I decided that if Lucario was to be one of my elite pokemon, he must be able to control the elements, so I helped him to constantly lower the amount of aura he had to use to manipulate the world around him until he didn't need to use aura anymore for it. I hope you are prepared for the first glimpse of my definition of a legendary pokemon." He said as Lucario crossed his arms when Electivire shot forward with an ice punch charging up.

Lucario was seemingly punched only for him to appear behind the berserking pokemon and a geyser of water shot the Electivire into the sky while a dragon of water shot after him causing an explosion of water to rain down around them while Electivire crashed to the ground in front of Volkner. "You need to have a talk with your pokemon." He told the gym leader as he walked to him to receive his badge. "I can guess close enough that your pokemon and my Charizard were almost the same story. Let me guess, you got Elekid early on just as I got Charmander and in a grueling battle, he evolved and suddenly he was tearing through the competition until he hit the final evolution and suddenly he became beyond confident and into the range of arrogant. However, instead of trying to work it out with him, you kept Electivire stuffed inside of his pokeball and that's where the similarities stopped. He spent all that time thinking on why he was punished and he came to the conclusion that he wasn't good enough anymore so every time he was released he tried to prove his worth by attacking the first thing he saw and you never explained to him that he was becoming overconfident and now, his confidence is shaken. He may never fight again because of the fall he just suffered and that was when Lucario was going easy on him." He said as he patted his Lucario's head in approval

Walking out of the Gym, he looked back from the corner of his eye before turning and walking into a diner and sitting in a booth. Ordering a cheeseburger, he waited on his food and his tail to get to him. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his senses and felt around for the person following him and noticed they were entering the diner now. Connecting with his Lucario he told him to chill and return to his pokeball. Opening his eyes, he looked into Cynthia's single uncovered eye and raised an eyebrow in curiosity as his cheeseburger arrived. Suddenly, a pokeball of his opened up and a young Ralts appeared on the table and begin to eat the burger. "What can I do to help the competition?" he asked as he looked back up at her.

"Oh nothing much, I merely wanted to know about that little trick you used to get around the no exchange rule. I never thought to use Baton Pass." She said with a small smile as she crossed her hands in front of her.

"Well, it was quite easy to remember because it passes on stat increases as well as switches the user out. You may not know this but my Dragonite used an Agility to help clear the smoke away while he was covered in a smokescreen. I haven't been able to work with most of my pokemon on their speed only on defense and Aura manipulation." He said with a nonchalant wave of his hand as the Ralts beside him glowed blue before floating up to his head and finding a suitable hold on his hair as she smiled.

"That's actually interesting. You actually exceeded my rather lofty expectations of you," she told him only to get a smirk in response.

"Dragonite wasn't even supposed to be revealed today nor was Lucario. Dragonite, while not one of my ten elite pokemon, he was still a formidable pokemon and he was supposed to be the solution to your Garchomp, actually. I've watched several recordings of your 5th pokemon and I noticed that even when you first battled the Elite Four, you didn't use the full extent of her power." He told her as her eyes widened. "You think I wouldn't realize? You've only been seen battling with one pokemon however you did not start with a Gible, but a Riolu. Therefore, you not only have a powerful pseudo-legendary in your party, you also have a reasonably stronger Lucario who my Lucario has been anxious to battle ever since he evolved." He said with a smirk as Ralts laughed at her accurate fish-out-of-water impression.

"That's actually the closest anyone's gotten to finding out my strongest pokemon." She said before looking around for any eavesdroppers "You wouldn't let this get out would you?" she asked with a cute pout and puppy dog eyes only to get a blank stare in response.

"I doubt it would matter because I'm sure there are challengers who have trained for years to try and overcome your Garchomp while their tunnel vision had blinded them to the fact that you have five other pokemon that probably revolve around defeating any resistance your Garchomp might face in sweeping an opponent's entire team." He said with a smirk on his face as he had effectively guessed her strategy in setting up her main team. "You are not the only trainer with a pseudo-legendary I have met and every one of you uses the same strategy when setting up their team. The only one different I can think of is Drake and that's because his entire team was born to completely rip opposing trainers to shreds." He said while getting up from his booth. "It's been nice seeing you Cynthia; however, I have training to get to for the little one." He said as he left the diner.

(An hour later)

Sitting in the middle of a clearing, Ash and his Ralts were both calmly using Psychic to lift objects above their heads and increase the size of the mini asteroid belt that was orbiting above them. This exercise was interrupted however, when an enraged Bagon came rushing into the clearing spewing flames left and right in outrage…only to be bombarded by countless rocks until it was completely knocked into a coma. Throwing a pokeball at the small dragon, he effortlessly captured it before continuing with their exercise.

He sat to continue his part of the training only to widen his eyes and grab Ralts before teleporting to a tree on the other side of the clearing as a white Lucario slammed into the clearing with an explosion of aura. Looking over to Ralts who was hovering beside him, he threw her into the sky before yelling, "Nova Blast!" and with an explosion of psychic power, Ralts sent a large blue sphere crashing down upon the Lucario who quickly moved away but couldn't escape the shockwave from the move as it was sent careening through the air only to regain its balance and skid to a stop beside a woman with long white hair who had a white shirt on with khaki shorts.

"Now, who might you be?" Ash asked her as Ralts landed beside him before evolving into Kirlia with a white flash but he didn't give her any mind, she merely got bigger and more potential. He watched as the woman rubbed the top of her Lucario's head to get it to relax.

"I am Elena, and I'm going to kill you." She said and suddenly, a whip flashed forward from her hand and went through his afterimage while her Lucario was sent flying by a barrage of rocks. Elena suddenly flipped away when a sword stabbed into the area she used to be with Ash slowly fading into place beside it.

"I'm so sorry for not killing you with those first two moves but I just keep finding it difficult to take you seriously with that pathetic excuse of aura manipulation you just used. I can't believe a beginner in aura is attempting to kill me, a Majin." He said as he held his hand towards her and a cone of flame flew towards her at high speed, surprising her. When she flipped away, she was hit by the orange of a Hyper Beam from Ash's eye that wasn't all the way charged and sent her flying through the air and crashing next to her Lucario who was battered from being repeatedly bashed by boulders.

Stepping up to her, he used Psychic to lift up her whip as well as the gun she had hidden between her breasts and he sent them high into the sky where his Dragonite grabbed them and that's when she finally noticed that she was surrounded by his pokemon the entire time. Looking behind her she saw her Lucario was being sat on by Ash's while his Pikachu was sitting on top of his hat looking over at her curiously.

"Do you understand now? You never had a chance since the beginning. I defeated you ever since you came within range of my aura lines and you've been trapped within a constantly changing illusion ever since. How can you, Elena Avicii, fall for one of my most basic of illusions when your mother is the Goddess of Dreams herself?" he asked as he allowed Dragonite to drop her belongings with her. "Train with your father and uncle before trying against me again. I want a challenge next time, not some rookie unfit for the Avicii line." He said as he turned around and hopped on his Dragonite's back before returning his other pokemon and taking off.

As they flew through the air towards another mountain clearing in the Kanto region, Ash released his Cyndiquil before telling him to unleash a flamethrower behind Dragonite as long as he could for the rest of the trip. "Now, I know you're not used to this but Brock and May, Max, Misty, or Dawn aren't here so now I can actually train you guys this time around. This is going to help you with your stamina. I want you able to shoot a constant stream of white flame from your mouth effortlessly before we get to the top of the Cerulean Cave." He said as he started to channel his powerful chakra into the small fire mouse.

Five hours later, when they finally landed atop of the Cerulean Cave due to delays since Cyndiquil evolved then just had to fight every bird pokemon he could see which usually ended up with a smoking bird falling from the sky and an exasperated Dragonite who had to constantly change directions to fulfill the battle-hungry pokemon's wishes, Quilava was dead tired but soon got his second wind to get to the exercise Ash set up for him and that was to use Flame Wheel until he could get the fire extremely dense and large enough to melt the surroundings as well as carve trenches wherever he went with it.

(2 days later)

Ash looked at his Poketch as it started ringing before the face of Elena appeared onscreen. "The Sinnoh League has been canceled, it's time for the League of Legends to begin again." She hung up immediately after and was replaced by an invitation message that basically told him where it was located and where he was to be roomed along with a map to easily navigate the place.

Looking over to his Typhlosion, he raised an eyebrow at the large behemoth that was currently sunbathing. "You wanna go to a tournament that's only held every 10 years because the amount of cash is so much that they literally have to save up all their money for a decade before they can pay the prize money?" he asked him and got a bored nod as well as an annoyed wave to get him to stop bugging the fire pokemon. Feeling his eyebrow twitch, he tapped his foot on the ground and a jagged pillar of earth shot the large pokemon into the sky where it frantically flailed like a fish out of water before it was confined to his pokeball which was promptly locked with a seal as Dragonite lifted Ash onto his back before taking off to Evergrande City at a leisurely pace that was faster than the untrained eye could see.

After a ten minute flight, Dragonite landed in the courtyard with a mighty crash, sending vending machines and trainers flying away while a large crater was created. "You're going on a diet as soon as we get to the room." He said while rubbing the massive dragon's belly getting a rumble from the back of Dragonite's throat in response. After petting his other favorite a little longer, he returned him to his pokeball before heading towards the large tower in the distance that loomed over the surrounding landscape.

To be truthful, he was kind of amazed at the size of the tower since it went past the clouds and it was wide enough for even **his** Rayquayza to stretch to his full length and still have room to spare. Entering the gargantuan tower, he looked around at all of the trainers waiting to be registered and snorted at all of the regular people who were below his level, cannon fodder he called them. Suddenly, Nurse Joy called him forward to the front desk and handed him a card as soon as he got there with the number 004 on it. "Your room has been changed for you to stay with Ms. Elena Avicii, she asked for you personally." She told him as he raised an eyebrow in response.

When he made it through the labyrinth of hallways to his room, he looked out of the window in the hallway and looked down from the 98th floor at all of the pokemon and trainers on the ground floor and he could sense Elena coming to open the door for him or attempt to kill him again. He was right. As soon as he opened the door, the whip came within a millimeter of his face only for him to cut it in half with a blade of wind as he grabbed the rest of it and yanked her into his grasp. "We've gotta stop meeting like this." He said with a cocky smirk. "Why are you trying to kill me anyway?"

"You should know already that you have a massive bounty on your head for 32 trillion poke," she told him only to get a deadpan stare in return "Okay to be truthful, I am only making sure you're strong and fit to be my fiancé." She said causing his eyes to momentarily widen before he got a twitch.

"I'm being called the King aren't I?" he asked her and got a nod in response which only made him rub a hand through his messy hair. Letting her go, he silently walked around the room while looking at all the extravagant décor. "So, Room 001 is occupied by Goodwin, 002 has Cynthia, and 003 has Tobias. Why are you in 004 if it's in a matter of importance?" he asked her as he closed one of his eyes and looked through the floors at Cynthia pacing around her room while occasionally looking at a pokeball on her bed that was constantly pulsing large waves of aura with a calm feel to them but with an underlying feeling of power in it.

"You might not believe me but this is actually your room, I'm just here because of the marriage arrangement." She informed him as she picked up the other half of her whip and gave it to her Muk who happily chomped away on the now ruined weapon.

"So basically, you tossed around some money to get you into my room for a chance to either kill me or seduce me?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow before letting loose a chuckle of amusement "You're either very naïve or very arrogant but either one will get you killed. I do not suffer fools," he said as his eyes started to glow white and a pressure descended on the entire tower sending most of the people occupying it to their knees.

"It was a mistake to attempt it but can you blame me? This is how I was raised" she said as she struggled to get to her feet.

"I can because you lied to me again, but I never liked living in a room bathed in blood so I won't kill you." He said as he turned to the door while letting up on his control over gravity before he opened the door to see the steward standing there sweating in fear.

"Your first match s-sir" he stuttered out before running away in terror. Looking down at the sheet of paper, Ash grinned maliciously as his eyes shined a blinding white. Not only was he going to beat Brock into the ground, he was going to send them all to the hospital.


	2. AN So sorry for this crap

**(A/N: Okay, so I do appreciate the constructive criticism I've been getting and I apologize for putting this shitty story on the internet. Actually this wasn't the version that was supposed to go up at all and now I have to work on it again. This was rushed basically because I created this two years ago when I was excited as hell to create a fanfiction that I left basically all reasoning out the window. I will be editing this story and putting more detail into it but you've basically gotten the gist of it already so just chill and wait for the "rewrite".)**


End file.
